You'll Be Okay
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: MJ comforts Peter on the hardest day of the year. Spoiler Warning: If you have not seen Endgame or Far From Home. do not read.


Peter Parker stared at the calendar, today's date was the one year university of Tony Stark's death. Peter couldn't believe that a year had already past since Mr. Stark's death, it seemed like it was just yesterday it had happened.

"Peter, I made breakfast!" Aunt May called

He walked out of his room and sat down at the table. Aunt May had made his favorite pancakes and eggs.

"Just let me know what you want to do. Do you want to take the day off or do you want to go to school?" Aunt May aske

Aunt May was worried for her nephew, she knew that this entire year was hard for him. From losing his father figure to being under pressure to fill Tony Stark's shoes. She had no idea how to help him through it all, so everyday she did her best and hoped that it helped.

"I don't want to go to school, but I have to go to school. I promised Ned and MJ that I would help with the science project. I can't let them down with science fair being around the corner," Peter replied while looking down

Aunt May sat down next to her nephew, she picked up his face and watched as one tear rolled down his face. She wiped it away and embraced her nephew in a tight hug.

"It's okay Peter. You have MJ, you have Ned, and you have me. I know it's hard and I know it hurts, but you'll get through this. Look how far you have come, in the beginning I would have to beg you to go to school, and now you have healed so much. Look if you change your mind about school, I'll be happy to come pick you up,"

Peter didn't say anything, he ate what he could and left. He put his hoodie on and listened to music. He played the song Wake Me Up When September Ends By Green Day on repeat the entire way there.

When he got to school MJ and Ned were surprised to see him there. They didn't think that he would show up today due to the anniversary, and everyone was going to be talking about it.

"Hey we didn't think you were coming today. Sorry, we kind of finished the hard part without you, but we still need to type up the data," Ned stated

"It's okay, I'll type it when I can," Peter answered

MJ was nervous, she knew her boyfriend needed her and she wanted to be there for him. Like she told him before, she wasn't good with this type of stuff and she worried that she'll only make things worse.

"Hey MJ. Can you come over to my place tonight, we can work on the project," Peter suggested

"Hey can I-"

"Shut it. Yes, I will be there. Can we go after school?" MJ asked

"That would be perfect,"

The bell rang and they all went their separate directions, Peter knew he had to hold it together until after school. He put a smile on his face and walked into class hoping he wouldn't fall apart.

After a long and dreadful day at school, Peter was more than ready to go home. He found MJ sitting on the front steps of the school and she said," Hey are you ready to head back to your place?"

Peter felt a knot in his throat and knew he would break if he spoke so he just nodded. MJ felt that he was about to breakdown, so she took his hand and took the quickest route back to his apartment. She was nervous, she wanted to be sensitive and know how to comfort him, but she wasn't sure how to do it or if it would make things better.

When they got back to the apartment, they entered Peter's room. MJ closed the door and Peter laid down on the bed. MJ joined him and she said," Hey Peter. I know you are about to cry, so if you need to cry you can do it now. I promise I won't leave you,"

Peter didn't say anything, he just responded with sobs. MJ brought him into her arms, she said," It's okay Peter, just let it out,"

Peter cried and cried. MJ held him in her arms kissing his face and wiping away all the tears that rolled down his face. Her mom used to do this for her when she had a bad day at school. Her mom would just hold her and not say anything until she was able to talk. She hoped that by doing this, it would help Peter feel better.

"I just miss him so much MJ, he was the father I never had! Why did he have to go?" he sobbed

"It was his fate Peter. He knew what he needed to do, without that decision we would all be dead," MJ said while kissing his cheeks

Peter had cried so much that he unintentionally drenched her t-shirt, but she didn't care. She hated seeing Peter like this and only seen him cry once when Mysterio exposed him to the entire world, but it wasn't close to being this bad.

MJ held on to him until he fell asleep, at this point it was already nighttime. She kissed him on the head and cheeks. She pulled the covers over the both of them and they fell asleep in each others arms.

Aunt May found them the next morning. She smiled and she knew that Peter had found the one for him.


End file.
